Tales of a Dark Jedi
by Claymore 2010
Summary: These are the tales of a Dark Jedi but with a twist. He is from another Galaxy. Follow the warrior as he tries to get home. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Star Wars**

**The Movies, Books, Or Video Games**

"Shit! That torp just missed us!" The Cotearin Warrior said in relief.

"Sam get us out of here!" The Cotearin yelled, as another Plasma torpedo was launch at them.

"I'm trying to set coordinates." The "Smart" A.I. replied.

"How long?" The warrior asked

"About two mikes." The A.I. stated

"No time we're jumping now!" The Cotearin Warrior replied.

"Are you insane!?" Sam shouted.

"Yep." He said as he activated the Slipspace Drive. The Slipstream portal closed a few milliseconds before another Plasma torpedo hit where they would have been.

"Damn that was too close for comfort." The Cotearin said in relief as they exited the Slipstream.

"Now where the hell are we?" He asked Sam

"I don't know Nick, but if you would of let me plot our course we wou-"

"If I would of let you plot our course we would be dead." Nick said cutting Sam off.

"Well if you hadn't of tried to take on that Destroyer we wouldn't be in this situation." Sam stated to Nick.

"How was I supposed to know that there was five more on the way?" Nick said in his defense.

"Hey, at least I got one of them." He added in a cocky tone.

"I so hate you right now." Sam said in a voice that could kill.

"Join the club. Hey look a planet." Nick said as he piloted his SF-2E toward the planet.

"This planet look likes Coteara IV, nothing but sand and heat." Sam commented.

"Yeah, at least the heat is good for sniping." Nick said as he looked at the temperature read outs. Finding a good place to land outside the nearby town Nick removed his helmet and placed it in the ship as he got his caseless shotgun with four cartridge boxes. He then activated the ship activate camo as he attached his grenade launcher to his shotgun.

"_Sam are there any comm signals out there?"_Nick thought/said to the "Smart" A.I. in his head.

"_No I can't find a-wait I got a few."_Sam said as she listen to the ship's radio.

"_Good, isolate and locate them__."_ Nick told her as he stop and listen to the desert. _"__We got company.__"_ Nick said as he ready his shotgun.

"_One point six klicks Southwest of our current location.__"_ Sam told him.

"_Good, let's get moving before our "friends" want to say hi.__"_ Nick said as he started to head out to the town.

"BANG!" The Tusken Cycler Rifle belched as the round was fired at Nick, who moved out of the way as he looked for the vapor trail of the round.

Following it to the Tusken location he aim his shotgun and a fired two round burst sending twenty-six razor-sharp arrow shaped projectiles at the Tusken, one-hundred meters away. The projectiles hit the Tusken and friends killing four and severely wounding three out of eleven Tuskens.

Nick then covered the distance fast jumping up on to the small ridge, light sabers in hand, to finish off the seven survivors, killing the four unscathed first, then the three wounded. Before he killed the last Tusken, he removed his armor's right glove, placed his hand on the Tusken's forehead, and then used the Force to extract his knowledge, learning how to speak Tusken in the process. After killing the Tusken, Nick continued on to the town as the Tatooine suns set.

As Nick arrived at the town, he looked through his binos observing the town.

"_Looks like a spaceport to me, what do you think Sam?__"_ asked Nick.

"_Yeah, it looks like that to me too. Maybe we can find out where we are?__"_ Sam suggested.

"_Good idea Sam, we'll go in one hour after first light.__"_ Nick stated to her.

**TEN HOURS LATER**

As Nick walked through the city streets, he realized he couldn't read anything.

"_Shit, I can't read a damn thing!__"_ Nick thought as he looked around.

"You lost traveler?" A Devaronian ask Nick.

"Maybe." Nick stated to the Devaronian.

"You look lost, maybe I can help you." The Devaronian replied.

"I'm looking for a good drink and a map, know where I can find them?" Nick questioned him.

"For a price." The Devaronian answered.

"How much?" Nick asked.

"One-hundred Credits." The Devaronian said.

"All I have are Cotearin Dollars." Nick replied.

"No deal." The Devaronian stated firmly.

"How about trade?" Nick asked.

"What do you have to trade?" The Devaronian asked.

"These." Nick said as he showed the Devaronian his binos.

"What are those?" The Devaronian question Nick.

"M26 Binos, they have a ten by sixty digital zoom with a built in rangefinder good up to three kilometers and very light weight." Nick answered the Devaronian.

"No good, got anything-" The Devaronian said before Nick cut him off as he shoved his Mk.4 caseless pistol into the Devaronian gut.

"Now listen here mac, you can take the binos or I can take your life, which one would you prefer?" Nick stated more than questioned the Devaronian.

"_Say no and take the chance of dying or take these binos and stay alive."_ The Devaronian thought as he weighted his options.

"Deal." The Devaronian agreed.

"Wise choice, now where can I find a good drink and a map?" Nick asked once more.

"The cantina ten buildings down and to your right." The Devaronian answered as Nick holstered his Mk.4.

"Thanks" Nick said as he handed the Devaronian the binos.

"_That was a close one."_ The Devaronian thought as Nick walk away.

As Nick walked in to the cantina, the place went silence as everyone look at the seven foot six inch Cotearin that walked through the door. Then the cantina roared back to life just as fast as it died. Walking up to the bar, Nick sat down.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked Nick.

"Cotearin Vodka." Nick replied.

"Never heard of it, want anything beside that?" The bartender question Nick.

"No, but I need a map, know where I can get one?" Asked Nick.

"Yeah, the man over there got some star maps." The bartender answered Nick.

"Thanks" Nick said as he walked over to the Human.

"Hi there." Nick said to the Human.

"Hello, what do you want?" The Human asked.

"Maps." Nick answered him.

"What kind of maps do you want?" The Human question him.

"Galactic maps." Nick replied.

"Fifty Credits." The Human demanded.

"Don't have any Credits, just Cotearin Dollars." Nick said.

"Well, you could do something for it." The Human stated to Nick.

"What?" Nick asked the Human.

"You see them Rodians over there." The Human asked as he discreetly pointed to four Rodians sitting at a table drinking.

"Yeah" Nick said.

"They owe me one-hundred Credits apiece, collect it from them and I'll give you the map and anything under two-hundred fifty Credits." The Human offered.

"Deal." Nick said with a Cotearin grin that sent chills down the Human's spine.

"_You sure you want to do this Nick?__"_ Sam asked him.

"_Positive.__"_ Nick replied as he readied his shotgun with his right hand and silently drew his Mk.4 with his left as he walked toward the table, switching the safeties off, then placing his index finger on both triggers.

"_Expecting trouble Nick.__"_ Sam asked in a serious tone.

"_Hope for the best...__"_

"_Prepare for the worst.__"_ Sam said as she finished Nick's sentence.

"Hi there." Nick coldly said to the four Rodians.

"You owe that Human over there one-hundred Credits apiece, I'm here to collect it from you, dead or alive." Nick finished.

"Are you threatening us, do you know who we are?" One of the Rodians popped off.

"I don't care if you are the Pope himself, I'm getting one-hundred Credits apiece from you or your next of kin." Nick said in an extremely deadly tone.

One of the Rodians attempted to discreetly draw his blaster pistol unaware of the firearms concealed under Nick's black cloak.

Nick saw the Rodian's arm slowly move back as he drew his blaster pistol.

"**BOOM!!!!"** Nick's shotgun roared as the Rodian's head was blown in half as the nine-gauge round entered it, shot still in cup.

"There three of you and one of me, but I'm going to kill the two ugliest of ya'll, so the question is... who the prettiest." Nick said in a jokingly, but dead serious tone as he leveled his pistol and shotgun at them.

"Now standup and place the Credits on the table, then up against the bulkhead." Nick ordered.

The three Rodians placed the Credits on the table and got against the wall.

"Now get out of this place and don't come back for twenty-four hours." Nick demanded.

After the Rodians left the cantina, Nick went back to the Human to collect his prize.

"What kind of weapon is that?" The Human asked Nick after he sat down at the table.

"M1 Special Assault Shotgun System, it's a caseless bullpup gas-operated select-fire nine-gauge shotgun with an effect range of one-hundred fifty plus meters. It fires thirteen razor-sharp arrow shaped projectiles at the target or twenty-six of them in a two round burst, and is capable of putting all twenty-six of them in a four meter circle from a hundred and fifty meters." Nick informed the Human.

"You use that primitive thing?" The Human asked as he laughed his head off.

"Do you want these Credits or not?" Nick asked slyly.

"Yeah I want them." The Human said to Nick.

"Good, take them." Nick said as he handed the Credits over to the Human.

"Here is your star map as promised." The Human said as he handed it to Nick.

"Thanks." Nick said as he accepted the map.

"What about your other item?" The Human asked as Nick begun to leave the cantina.

"Keep it." Nick said as he walked out the door.

"_That was nice of you.__"_ Sam said once Nick was outside in the dry Tatooine air.

"_Yeah I got a heart of gold, don't I?__"_ Nick replied.

"_Now I wouldn't say that much. After all you are a cold blooded killed.__"_ Sam commented.

"_And proud of it.__"_ Nick stated proudly.

As he walked out of the town in the direction his ship, seemingly unaware of the three Rodians dogging him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Star Wars**

**The Movies, Books, Or Video Games**

Nick was about nine-hundred meters from his ship the Rodians made their move. They attacked from the front with some Gamorrean friends, who attacked from the rear.

Smiling Nick removed his twin tri-phase light sabers from his pistol belt. Waiting until the last possible moment to attack, he ignited his light sabers. The looks on the attackers' faces changed from that of vengeance to one of shock and fear as they watched the twenty-four inch jet-black blades extended out of the hilts.

The three Rodians fired at him hoping to hit him. Nick deflected the blaster bolts back at them, hitting two in the head and the other in the gut putting him out of the fight.

He then swiftly moved to the right, barely avoiding a vibro-axe as it hit the ground. Turning on his heal he decapitated the Gamorrean, then dodging another vibro-axe he sliced it's wielder's hands off at the wrist and used the Force to push him into the desert sand. Moving, he caught one off guard and halved him with his left saber. Seeing the last one running from the fight, Nick threw his right saber at the Gamorrean. As the saber moved through the air, it made a distinct humming sound as it sliced the Gamorrean from his right shoulder to his left hip. Nick then caught his saber in his hand after it returned to him.

Sensing no more danger, Nick removed his armor's right glove and walk up to the wounded Gamorrean. He placed his hand on the Gamorrean's forehead, and then extracted his knowledge with the Force. Nick then beheaded him with his left saber, and done the same to the Rodian.

As Nick reached his ship, he deactivated the active camo, and put his shotgun with it's ammo in the small cargo space.

"Sam, copy this map and download it to the Navcomp." Nick ordered as he started up the star fighter's engines.

"On it." Sam replied as they started to skim across the Tattooine desert.

"Ninety, ninety-five, complete, where are we going now?" Sam asked as the star map was downloaded to the SF-2E Navcomp.

"We're going back to town." Nick said as he turned the ship around.

"Why?" Sam questioned Nick.

"I know we ain't on no Brute world, plus we need some cash and I saw some wanted posters." Nick answered her.

"So you a bounty hunter now, the mighty Nicolai Draga reduced to bounty hunting, how amusing." Sam teased.

"Ha ha, laugh it up, but when I accidentally hit the delete button we'll see who laughing then." Nick teased back.

"Very funny Nick." Sam said in mock annoyance.

"We're here." Nick said as he stopped in sight of the same Devaronian he traded his binos to.

"You," Nick said to get the Devaronian attention. "I need some more info." Nick continued as he walked up to him.

"What do you want?" the Devaronian said in a spiteful tone.

"To help you." Nick cockily said.

"I don't need _your_ help." The Devaronian replied.

"You look like someone well informed, and a few hundred Credits can't hurt." Nick said with the Force as an influence.

"Yes, I guess you are right, want do you want to know?" The Devaronian replied to the Cotearin.

"I'm looking for a Trandoshan named Nachkt Pekt." Nick said to the Devaronian.

"I heard of a Trandoshan hanging around Docking Bay Thirteen, but the thing is it's vacant." The Devaronian informed the Warrior.

"Thanks, if the Trandoshan is Nachkt Pekt I'll give you thirty-three percent of his bounty." Nick offered.

"Make it fifty percent and it's a deal." The Devaronian stated to Nick.

"Or how bout I just kill you instead." Nick said as he flash his Mk.4 to the Devaronian.

"Thirty-three percent will be fine." The Devaronian quickly replied.

"Good, I thought you see it my way." Nick said as he begun to walk away.

As Nick walked through the streets of Mos Eisley on his way to Docking Bay Thirteen, he saw someone in the progress of being mugged in an alley. Keeping to the Warrior's Code, he intervened.

"_Nick what are you doing?__"_ Sam questioned him.

"_The strong must protect the weak, you know the code.__"_ Nick answered her.

"_You are truly a Shadow _Warrior._"_ Sam said as Nick entered the alley.

"Leave her alone." Nick said in a very commanding tone.

"And just what are you going to do if I don't." One Human thief said to Nick.

"Kill you." Nick said as he reached for his light sabers.

"You and what army?" one of the thieves asked him.

"Ya'll have three seconds to leave alive, th-"

Nick was cut off as one of the three thieves fired his blaster at Nick, who imminently activated his right light saber and defected the blaster bolt back at the shooter hitting him in the head. The other thieves begun to draw their blasters but never got the chance to use them as Nick killed them.

"Are you are right kid?" Nick asked her.

"I'm not a kid." the teen said defensively.

"I asked if you are right." Nick asked her again.

"I guess Master Jedi." She answered.

"I ain't a Jedi." Nick replied.

"If you aren't a Jedi, than what are you?" the girl questioned Nick.

"Nothing but shadows and dust." Nick said as he walked away to find Docking Bay Thirteen.

"_Shadows and dust, weird."_ The girl thought as she watched Nick walk out of the alley.

When Nick got to Docking Bay Thirteen, he saw two Trandoshans talking about something. He turned his ears to face them, using his sensitive hearing he eased roped on the Trandoshans.

"You're late brother." One Trandoshan said in an annoyed tone.

"I know, ran in to a Wookiee on the way here." The other Trandoshan replied.

"Did you take it pelt?" One of them asked.

"No, as a slave, we can sale him on the market." The slaver answered his brother.

"I like the way you think brother, now let's get off this dust ball." The other Trandoshan said as they entered the CEC YT-2400 and closed the hatch behind them.

As the ship prepared to take off, Nick put his helmet on he made his move, quickly activating his active camo he ran towards the ship and leaped on to it, using his armor's magnetic plates to latch himself to the top of it's hull.

"Sam open this airlock." Nick said when he found the ship's airlock.

"On it Nick." Sam replied as Nick placed his hand on the airlock's external controls.

Sam opened the airlock in two seconds flat. Nick then entered the airlock and locked the external hatch a few seconds before the ship exited Tattooine's atmosphere.

"Sam how many tangos are onboard?" Nick asked Sam.

"Five including your "prey"." Sam said as she hacked the ship's systems to give Nick the edge over his opponents. When Sam open the airlock's internal doors one of the ship crew saw it, and came to investigate it not seeing Nick. The Trandoshan never knew what hit him when Nick knocked him unconscious with the Force. Nick then hid the unconscious Trandoshan in the airlock before moving out. As Nick rounded a corner, he saw the slaver that owned the ship. Thinking that the slaver may be worth more alive than dead Nick knocked him out and moved on. Moving thru the ship, he came to the brig, seeing a Wookiee, a young Zabrak, and an unconscious Mandalorian.

"_I think I'll free them later."_ Nick thought as he moved through the brig.

As Nick was about to exit, the brig his pray entered and started to taunt the Wookiee. Taking advantage of the situation Nick moved behind the Trandoshan and then K. him.

"Sam, open one of these cells." Nick said as he dragged the unconscious Trandoshan into the cell that Sam opened.

"Who there?" The Zabrak asked as Nick locked the cell.

"Who there?" The Zabrak asked again as Nick exited the brig.

As Nick entered the cockpit, he saw the last two Trandoshans at the helm.

Using the Force Nick knocked him out, when he dropped to the ground the other Trandoshan checked to on his comrade Nick snuck up on the Trandoshan and made his move.

"Trandoshan." Nick said to get the other Trandoshan's attention.

When the Trandoshan looked behind him the last thing he saw was a fist flying toward him.

"Sam open the cells that have the prisoners in them." Nick commanded.

"On it Nick." Sam replied.

"You in the cells, don't attack the Cotearin in the cockpit, he's here to help." Sam said through the ship's intercom as she opened the cells.

"Who are you?" The now conscious Mandalorian asked Sam.

"Imperial Cotearin Marine Corps Artificial Intelligent Unit Three One Three, but you can call me Sam." Said to the Mandalorian.

In the cockpit, Nick turned the ship back to Tattooine and landed back in Docking Bay Thirteen.

"You in the armor." The Mandalorian addressed Nick. "What right do you have to wear Mandalorian armor?" He quizzed Nick.

"This is Cotearin armor, not Mandalorian armor." Nick said through his armor's voice masking speakers.

"What proof do you have of this?" The Mandalorian questioned.

"This." Nick said as he removed his cloak and showed the Mandalorian his B.A.R.E. Mk.4 Mod.4 armor.

"My mistake." The Mandalorian said upon seeing that the armor was defiantly not Mandalorian in origin.

"Thank you for setting us free." The Zabrak gratefully said to Nick as Nick threw both of the unconscious Trandoshans over each his broad shoulders.

"Sam shut this ship down completely, I don't want it to be able to move one millimeter until I get back." Nick said.

"Done." Sam said before she transferred herself back to Nick's neurological implants.

"If you three want off this planet I'm sure that we can use your help." Nick said to the three former prisoners. "You can wait till I get back, and then I sure we can work out an arrangement." Nick continued as he begun to walk out of the cockpit.

"And why should I work for you?" The Mandalorian questioned Nick.

"Wait and you'll find out." Nick replied to the Mandalorian.

After gathering the five Trandoshans, he walked off the YT-2400 heading to the police station to collect the bounty on Nachkt Pekt's head.

After reaching the police station, Nick walked in to get his reward. Upon entering the station, every eye was glued to the cloaked Cotearin with two Trandoshans on each of his shoulders. The only part of Nick that was not covered by his cloak was his helmet; this made many of the police officers very uneasy. Nick walked up to one of the officer's desk, stopped and looked down at the officer.

"Where can I get the bounty on this scum?" Nick questioned in a cold monotone voice as the intimidated officer looked up at the seven foot eight inch cloaked figure.

"_He probably pissed allover himself.__"_ Sam stated as the officer pointed over to the bounty office with a very shaky hand.

"Thanks." Nick said in the same icy monotone as he questioned the officer in.

"I'm here to collect the bounty on Nachkt Pekt, and any on the other four." Nick stated the officer in charge of bounties.

"Do you have a B23-1-14 permit?" the officer questioned Nick.

"_I don't need a B23-1-14 permit."_ Nick thought as he took control of the officer's mind.

"Yes here it is officer." Nick said as not to draw the wrong kind of attention to himself.

"O.K. everything seems to be in order. Now you said that you have Nachkt Pekt, is he alive?" The officer asked Nick.

"Yes, so are the others." Nick answered the officer.

"Let's see who the other five are." The officer stated after he conformed that it was Nachkt Pekt.

"This one is Karof Pekt he's worth fifteen thousand, this is Nolach Pekt and he's worth twenty-five thousand, he is Skcorr Pekt and is worth thirty-three thousand, and last but definitely not least is Norakan Pekt the ring leader of the bunch is worth fifty-five thousand, quite an impressive collection. Go talk to the chief and he will give you your bounties." The officer said to Nick.

"Thank you officer." Nick said as the officer in charge of bounties as he rounded up some more officers to take the still unconscious Trandoshans to the holding cells.

When Nick came to the chief's office, he knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." the chief said.

Nick opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him.

"Have a seat." The chief said to Nick.

"Sir, but I preferred to stand." Nick replied.

"No offence taken bounty hunter." The chief said as he took the Credits and put them on his desk for Nick to take.

"You polite for a bounty hunter." The chief commented.

"Well sir, a wise warrior once said "it is better to be polite an enemy here and there than to be rude and make nothing but enemies"." Nick wisely said as he pocketed the Credits.

"There are one hundred and thirty-two thousand Credits there, by the way what is your name?" the chief asked Nick.

"Draga, Nicolai. R." Nick replied as he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

As Nick walked out of the police station, he found the Devaronian he owed.

Finding the Devaronian where he left him, Nick walked up him to pay him.

"Here's thirty-three percent of Nachkt Pekt bounty as promise." Nick said to the Devaronian.

"The information I gave you also lead to the whole gang getting caught, so I think I should get thirty-three percent of there bounties as well." The Devaronian greedily stated to Nick.

"The deal is you get thirty-three percent of Nachkt Pekt bounty." Nick said as he used the Force to choke the Devaronian.

"I don't have time for your bullshit if you want a bonus, I'll give you back your life." Nick said to the Devaronian in an extremely lethal tone.

"I'll take it." The Devaronian choked out.

"Wise move." Nick said as he released the Devaronian from the Force choke.

After Nick paid what he owed to the Devaronian, he returned to Docking Bay Thirteen. As he was about to enter the YT-2400 the docking bay the dock manager came over to him to collect the docking fee.

"You haven't paid the docking fee, it's two hundred Credits." he said.

"I have already paid the docking fee." Nick said using the Force.

"Oh, sorry about that, have a nice day sir." The dock manager said to Nick.

"You too." Nick replied to him as he boarded the ship.

When Nick entered the ship, he was surprised to see that the three of them was still there.

"_Well this is unexpected.__"_ Nick said to Sam.

"_Yeah none of them chicken out.__"_ Sam replied.

"Now let's get down to business." Nick said to the former prisoners.

"What I need is a crew to operate this ship and once I get home I'll give this ship to ya'll." Nick said to them.

"You have got to be joking." The Mandalorian said.

"I'm not joking, once I get back to Imperial Cotearin space, ya'll can have this ship." Nick replied to the Mandalorian.

"Where is Imperial Cotearin space?" The young Zabrak asked.

"From here, I don't know." Nick answered truthfully.

"Well I'm not working for a Jedi." The Mandalorian said.

"I'm not a Jedi." Nick stated to them.

"Don't lie to me Jedi, I saw you used that mind trick on the dock manager." The Mandalorian said to Nick.

"If you are not a Jedi, then what are you?" The Zabrak questioned.

"_I guess I'll have to level with them if I want their help.__"_ Nick said to Sam.

"_You sure that this is a good idea Nick?__"_ Sam asked Nick.

"_Nope, but it all we got to work with Sam.__"_ Nick said to her.

"_I'm with you either way Nick, but I still think this is a bad idea.__"_ Sam stated to Nick.

"_Yeah but lying to them is an even worst idea Sam.__"_ Nick replied.

"_I'll agree with you on that Nick, so let get on with it plus they= look like their waiting for an answer.__"_ Sam said with a grin on her face.

"I'm a Shadow Warrior for The Order." Nick said to them.

"What order?" The Mandalorian asked Nick.

"If you do not know the name of The Order then you do not need to know the name of The Order." Nick said.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean." The Mandalorian angrily said.

"Allow me to put it in terms that are easier to understand. The Order is shrouded in mystery not only to protect our traditions, but also to keep people from learning our most darkest and dangerous secrets and the knowledge to use them. Basically our secretiveness is also our security, but if you must call The Order by a name then call it the Cotearin order." Nick explained to them.

"Whatever." The Mandalorian said.

"How did you get here?" The Zabrak asked Nick.

"Done a slip jump with out any coordinates." Nick answered him.

"That was stupid." The Mandalorian commented.

"That exactly what I told him, but did he listen? No he did it anyway." Sam said through Nick's armor's speakers answering her own question.

"What in the name of Mandalore was that?" Mandalorian asked not aware that Sam resided in Nick's neurological implants.

"That's Sam, the A.I. that unfortunately resides in my head." Nick said in a sarcastic tone.

"So that is the thing the released us." The Zabrak said completely unaware of what Sam was about to do.

"Thing!! You stupid illiterate retard, I am an Imperial Cotearin Marine Corps Artificial Intelligent Unit and I am not a "thing" by any measures." Sam angrily said the stunned Zabrak.

"Do we have a deal?" Nick asked them.

"Yes, me and Fakraarh are in." The Zabrak named Nikto Morgukai said after discussing it with the Wookiee.

"Well it's better then staying on this litter box." The Mandalorian named Sashko Betto said to Nick.

"Good, lets get off this planet. By the way I hope one of ya'll know how to fly this thing, cause I sure as hell don't." Nick said to the ship's new crew.

"_Sam reroute the fighter to our location, ASAP.__"_ Nick commanded.

"_On it Nick.__"_ Sam said as she taped into the armor's comm systems and called the SF-2E to meet them in the air.

"Open the airlock." Nick said as he walked into the cockpit.

"Why?" The Zabrak questioned Nick.

"Just open it Nikto." Nick said to the Zabrak piloting the YT-2400.

"Whatever." Nikto said as he flipped the switch and opened the airlock.

"Thanks." Nick said as he proceeded to the airlock.

When Nick reached the airlock, his fighter was beginning to enter the ship, barely fitting through the airlock's open doors with only a few inches to spare on each side of the twelve-foot wide star fighter. Once the fighter was in the cargo bay, Nick then closed both of the airlock's doors.

"What is that thing?" Sashko asked Nick upon seeing the star fighter.

"That's the SF Two Echo, one of the best star fighter that this galaxy will ever see." Nick proudly said about his fighter as he walked out of the cargo bay.

When Nick reached the cockpit, he put his hand on the ship's interface then put Sam in the ship's hard drive.

"Sam change this ship's transponder code to match my fighter's." Nick ordered once Sam was transferred into the ship's hard drive.

"On it Nick." Sam said as she changed the ship's transponder code.

"So where are we headed to now?" Nikto asked Nick.

"Here." Nick said as he pointed to a planet in the Outer Rim.

"Yavin Four." He finished.

"Why Yavin Four?" Nikto asked him.

"Cause my gut tells me to." Nick replied.

"By the way what do you want to name the ship?" Nikto asked Nick.

"I'll meditate on it." Nick said walking out of the cockpit as Nikto activated the hyperdrive.


End file.
